The present invention relates to a torque down control apparatus for an engine, more particularly to a technology which reduces an amount of fuel injection from an injector to a cylinder so as to temporally lower an output torque of an engine.
Conventionally, a traction control system (hereinafter, referred to as a TCS) for achieving a running stability of an automotive vehicle by forcibly reducing a drive torque of a drive wheel at a time of slippage of the automotive vehicle is known.
Methods for forcibly reducing a drive torque of a drive wheel include a method for reducing an output torque of an engine by cutting a fuel supply to the engine (refer to Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 3-246334).
In the above TCS, in order to avoid generation of a shock and to change smoothly a drive torque of a drive wheel in accordance with a state of a slippage, it is desirable to change a number of cylinders into which the fuel supply is cut at every one cylinder.
The above method can be applied to a V type engine in which an exhaust manifold is provided at every cylinder in the right and left banks and an independent catalyst for each of the banks is provided at a gathering portion of each of the exhaust manifolds. In this case, it is desirable to change the number of cylinders into which the fuel supply is cut one by one.